the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3, subtitled''' 'Long Road Ahead', is the third season of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios'' and is the third and final season of'' t''he'' 'Life and Death series. Plot It has been 16 months since the escape from Hometown, and the group has found a sustainable home in the remnants of an abandoned hotel and resort. Harry Edwards spends his time hunting, recovering from his eye injury, and trying to get AJ to talk in full sentences. However, the odds have turned against them, and they are forced to continue their search for a place they can call their own. Follow the group on their journey to find a new home, one that takes them across walker-infested valleys, terrifying abandoned towns, and encounters with all matter of dangerous individuals. Soon enough, the group will come to a revelation that blurs the line between the living and the dead, one that will leave them forever changed. Synopsis 'Fear In Our Hearts' 16 months following the escape of Hometown, the group has set up a large community within the zombie-apocalypse-themed Dadeson Hotel and Resort. The community has drawn many survivors for miles around, but there is tension between the core group and the newcomers. Following a failed hunting trip, Edwards and Drew discover tensions have erupted into a fight, which draws a large herd of walkers nearby. The group mobilizes to keep the herd out, but ultimately the walls fail and they barricade the inner square of the resort. They grab all supplies then can and flee the building, taking several of the surviving newcomers with them. 'No Time Left' Several days following the fall of the hotel, the group have been surviving on the road, having decided to head east instead of crossing the mountains. They stop at several towns on their journey, only to find them all overrun. Eventually they find a long-abandoned military station, with an evacuation warning advising to head north to one of three "safe cities". The group head east into the countryside and rest in the shade of two trees before carrying on. As they head over a hill, they are confronted by a massive floodplain valley filled with hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of walkers. In the distance, the group see an overgrown skyline. Deciding they cannot turn back, the group kill some nearby walkers, covers themselves in their guts and walk into the herd. 'Time For After' 'Blood and Tears' 'The Distance' Episodes Credits Season 3/Starring|Starring Season 3/Also Starring|Also Starring Deaths * Brett Dixon (alive) * Martin * Henderson (confirmed fate) * Deck * Faith * Janet * 4 Crossroad Bandits Trivia * The following changes have been made to the credits: ** Drew, Becky, Carl and Leyton have been added to the "Starring" credits. ** Bethany has been promoted to "Also Starring". ** Following their deaths in the ''Season 2 ''finale, William Carter and George have been removed from "Also Starring". * This series has the greatest number of walker deaths in the entire series, with over 1000 individual undead deaths. * This is the only season with no main character deaths. ** This is also the first - and only - season with no single main antagonist, but instead with several antagonists taking up the two halves of the season. * EDStudios has said that the events of ''Season 3 ''"change our characters more than any other season", with the mental scarring of their ordeals in the season being present many seasons down the line. Category:Seasons Category:The 'Wandering' Series Category:Life and Death Category:Season 3